


All Accounted For

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: In the end, they were still whole.





	All Accounted For

The bodies of the six would-be bank robbers lay sprawled in the dirt, having come up against the town's protectors and failed, like so many before them.

Chris Larabee stood stock-still in the middle of the street. Sweat beaded on his brow, and ran down his neck, but he made no move to wipe it away. Instead, he searched...

On the roof of the mercantile, Vin lowered his Mare's Leg.

One.

Impeccably attired in his favorite green jacket, Ezra stepped out from the shadow of the saloon.

Two.

From behind the bullet-ridden water trough, Buck got to his feet.

Three.

Beside the livery, JD holstered his twin colts.

Four.

Gun in hand, Josiah surveyed the area from just inside the open church doors.

Five.

Coming down the clinic stairs, Nathan studyed the bodies that littered the street with a keen eye.

Six.

Chris sighed in relief, and released the air he didn't even realize he'd been holding.

Counting himself, that made…

Seven.

Larabee didn't know how "magnificent" they were, but they were still whole, and in the end, that was all that really mattered.


End file.
